Another Chance
by Alcyonme
Summary: Sungguh sore itu Kagami masih bisa menikmati secangkir cappuccino sampai muncul pertanyaan dari sahabatnya. "Siapa Kagami-kun yang masih menunggu sampai delapan tahun padahal orang yang ditunggu belum tentu mengembalikan perasaannya?" AkaxFem!Kuro


Another Chance Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki "Jadi Kuroko, kau mengerti tentang apa yang aku bicarakan?"  
"Hm? Maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak mendengarkanmu. Bisa kau ulang?"  
"Tentu saja kau tidak dengar, pikiranmu fokus ke gerombolan anak-anak itu."  
"Observasi, Kagami-kun. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana anak kecil itu bermain dengan temannya yang membuatku teringat akan suatu hal."  
"Ah, aku tahu kemana topik ini akan berjalan jadi kau tak perlu melanjutkan omongan ini lagi. Sungguh kau tidak bisa melupakan mereka?"  
"Mereka teman lama Kagami-kun, tak da yang salah dengan mengenang masa lalu."  
"Terserah kau saja. Ingat mereka berarti ingat orang itu bukan?"  
"Lalu?"  
" Yang aku ingat kau pernah bilang tidak akan memikirkannya lagi."  
"Kagami-kun, ayo kita pulang."

Mau tidak mau Kagami harus bangkit dari tempatnya, padahal ia masih ingin duduk di café sambil menikmati hangatnya cappuccino di hari yang bersalju ini. Salahnya sendiri yang menyinggung teman-teman lama. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka-generation of miracle-benar-benar membuat dunia Kuroko sedikit berantakan terutama dengan laki-laki itu. Kagami dan Kuroko keluar dari café, berjalan tanpa membahas apapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Salju turun perlahan menyelimuti Tokyo, uap putih keluar tiap kali Kuroko menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan dirinya, Kagami-kun. Aku tahu ini terdengar menyedihkan tapi aku sudah berusaha agar tidak memikirkannya. Sekarang memang apa yang aku rasakan tidak seperti dulu lagi tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang selalu penasaran dengannya." Tiba-tiba Kuroko mulai berbicara, memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka. Kagami yang berjalan seketika menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Itu bukan suatu hal yang sering dibicarakan malah merupakan suatu hal yang sering dihindarkan. Baginya membicarakan masa lalu sama saja membuka luka lama Kuroko dan sebagai sahabat, ia tidak mau melihatnya sedih.

"Ya.. kau tidak bisa memaksakan hatimu untuk tidak peduli lagi. Hati tidak bisa dipaksakan Kuroko" timpalnya. Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung melilitkan syalnya ke leher. Sejak kapan Kagami menasehatinya tentang hati.

"Siapa Kagami-kun yang masih menunggu sampai delapan tahun padahal orang yang ditunggu belum tentu mengembalikan perasaannya?" Tanya Kuroko. Kali ini nada bicaranya naik serasa dia kesal.

"Kau. Alasan kau tidak bisa berhenti peduli ataupun kau masih berharap itu karena kau masih cinta padanya bukan?" Mendengar apa yang Kagami bilang, Kuroko hanya diam seribu bahasa. Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya untuk mereka berdua.

"Kagami-kun, apa para senpai akan datang ke pesta nanti?" Nah. Kuroko langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sebetulnya ini yang mereka bicarakan sebelum membicarakan orang itu. Hari ini ada pesta di tempat Kagami sekalian reuni tim basket Seirin. Kuroko sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu Kagami semenjak tempatnya yang paling dekat dengan Kagami. Sejujurnya, ia mau menghabiskan akhir tahun dengan bersantai di rumah tapi apa boleh buat sahabatnya yang satu ini dari awal bulan sudah merengek minta reuni.

"Tenang saja mereka bilang akan datang. Oh iya, aku juga mengundang teman-teman SMPmu. Itu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kagami sedikit bersemangat. "Termasuk Akashi-kun?" hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko bilang. Ia tidak masalah Kagami mau mengundang siapapun tapi jika sampai Akashi datang itu akan menjadi neraka baginya.  
"Iya tapi cuma dia yang belum konfirmasi bisa datang atau tidak. Kau tahu kan dia yang paling jauh dan paling sibuk di antara kita semua" Jawab Kagami. "Iya Kagami-kun. Aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja jika mereka datang. Ayo segera masuk ke dalam, makin lama makin dingin." Kuroko mulai menggosok kedua tangannya, badannya mulai menggigil.

Kuroko tidak banyak membantu Kagami dalam urusan memasak karena kemampuannya terbatas sampai memasak air dan telur rebus. Mungkin untuk kedepannya Kuroko harus mulai belajar memasak demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Kuroko hanya membantu menata makanan dan dekorasi sehingga ia selesai lebih dulu.

Ditariknya bangku ke dekat jendela sambil menyisip tehnya. Matanya memperhatikan salju yang turun perlahan sekali-sekali mengenai kaca jendela sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang erat gelasnya. Sekarang pikiranya capur aduk. Sulit untuk dipercaya sahabat sendiri mengundang orang yang pernah membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Memang setelah Winter Cup Kagami dan teman-teman SMPnya masih berkomunikasi tapi bagi Kuroko dan mereka hanya sebatas saling sapa. Beberapa waktu Kise menelpon dan itu sangat singkat mengingat Kise sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sekolah. Mungkin sesekali ia menghabiskan waktu menemani Momoi pergi belanja. Biasanya Momoi akan bercerita tentang kabar masing-masing dan hubungan barunya dengan Aomine. Waktu senggangnya yang sedikit karena kuliah dan kerja sambilan tidak bisa disalahkan. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita Momoi, setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana kabar masing-masing terutama Akashi. Momoi juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kuroko apalagi setelah Winter Cup selesai. Menurut Momoi waktu itu adalah neraka dan bagi Kuroko adalah dunianya hancur. Waktu itu pertama kalinya Kuroko bertengkar dan dibuat menangis oleh Akashi.  
Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan terkejut. Bayangkan setelah kekalahan Rakuzan mereka berdua bertengkar dengan hebat sampai tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka. Dimulai dengan pembicaraan kecil lalu nada bicara mereka makin tinggi dan berakhir dengan Kuroko pergi sambil menahan air matanya.

Semenjak itu Kuroko tak pernah berbicara dengan Akashi. Begitu juga dengan Akashi sendiri, kalau ada acara semacam reuni pasti mereka berdua tidak pernah hadir atau hanya datang sebentar menyapa teman lalu pulang. GoM sendiri sudah angkat tangan melihat tingkah mereka. Kadang Akashi bercerita kepada Midorima bagaimana penyihir itu membuat dirinya hancur. Di satu sisi Kuroko curhat dengan Aomine bagaimana orang gila itu membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Dari sesi cerita atau curhat pertanyaan yang sama selalu dilontarkan. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Akashi dan Kuroko memang dua orang aneh. Aneh karena saling membohongi diri masing-masing bahwa mereka saling benci. Mereka akan begitu sampai ada salah satu dari mereka melontarkan kata maaf. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Bagaimana bilang maaf kalau tidak pernah bertemu. Lewat alat komunikasi yang lain mungkin mereka sudah saling blokir. Rasanya kepala mereka berdua harus dihantam ke tembok.

Saat ini Kuroko tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Semenjak ia menyeduh teh ia berpikir bagaimana menghindari Akashi tapi di sisi lain ia ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Perang antara ego dan hati kecilnya dimulai. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi hatinya belum bisa menghadapi Akashi.

Sekarang Kuroko merasa sedikit bersalah mengenai kejadian itu. Jika mereka menurunkan ego masing-masing pastinya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini, pura-pura tidak peduli. Mungkin mereka akan terus bersama. Pikirannya campur aduk, Kuroko mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang cara menghindari Akashi. Walaupun begitu ia tahu pasti ia dan Akashi harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Oi, Kuroko." Suara Kagami mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Kuroko tampaknya kebingungan, teh yang ada di gelasnya mulai dingin sepertinya ia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya.  
"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sembari meletakkan tehnya di atas meja. "Bisa kau pergi ke swalayan dan membeli barang-barang ini?" diberikannya daftar belanjaan ke Kuroko. Daftar itu bukan daftar yang panjang, Kagami kurang beberapa bahan untuk memasak. Diambilnya syal dan mantel yang ada di sofa lalu ia berjalan ke pintu depan, memakai sepatunya. Dibukanya pintu dan mulai melangkah keluar. Salju yang turun mulai menutupi jalan, dinginnya mulai terasa sampai menusuk tulang dan Kuroko mulai menggigil. Sungguh jarang Kuroko pergi keluar di hari bersalju biasanya ia tinggal di rumah, kalaupun ia butuh sesuatu ia pasti menunggu salju berhenti turun. Selama ia berjalan ia tidak berpapasan dengan seorangpun. Pastinya orang-orang sudah ada di rumah menikmati waktu bersama dengan keluarga.

Dari kejauhan Kuroko melihat sebuah bayangan lelaki. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang pada bayangan yang semakin jelas. Lelaki itu bersurai merah berperawakan tidak begitu tinggi, hanya beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari Kuroko. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan terlihat jelas siapa. Laki-laki yang pernah membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis. Lelaki itu berhenti dan sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya.

"Bukankah ini waktunya membicarakan tentang kita?"  
"Akashi-kun"

Halo semuanya, ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish di situs ini. Fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya jadi saya mohon maaf dan mohon kritik juga sarannya bisa lewat review atau PM :) 


End file.
